Typically, advertisements are presented during breaks between video programming, such as television shows, series (or episodes of the same), movies or other entertainment whether broadcast, streamed, on-demand, or stored and played back (collectively referred to as “content”). Conventionally, determining how best to implement an advertisement campaign is manually intensive requiring humans to determine when, where, and a number of times one or more advertisements need to be placed.